Toi  Moi
by titesouris
Summary: John et Elizabeth se connaissent depuis des années mais qu'en est-il de leur relation ? Était-elle si professionnelle qu'ils le pensent ? Certains évènements amènent des réponses qu'ils ne sont pas prêts à comprendre.


Disclaimer : Nothing to me.

Pairing : Shweir

Note de l'auteur : Il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur cette franchise, un peu plus de 2 ans et puis il y aura fallu attendre les rediffusions sur Nrj 12 et les petits délires d'une amie à moi pour que cet OS prenne vie. Je l'ai écrit pour elle, il m'aura fallu 6 mois...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira en attendant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Toi + Moi **

La nuit était douce et belle. L'air était chaud, une légère brise permettait de respirer, évitant ainsi l'impression d'étouffement qui s'était emparé de Washington ces derniers jours.

Elizabeth était assise sur un banc public, observant sans réellement y prêter attention, la vie nocturne du parc dans lequel elle se trouvait, prendre naissance. Elle attendait, depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures, elle attendait de trouver une solution à son problème. Hier encore, elle était une femme heureuse, avec un compagnon aimant et un travail qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

_Hier…_

Mais ce matin en se levant, la réalité l'avait rattrapé.

_Hier, Simon l'avait quitté…_

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Pourtant, Simon était parti en claquant la porte. Il ne l'avait pas attendu, conformément à ses choix, à elle. Elle l'avait semé de continuer sa vie, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Seulement la réalité faisait mal. La porte refermée sur son ancien compagnon, Elizabeth avait longuement pleuré. Pleuré sa rupture, puis les compagnons de voyages mort pendant l'expédition Atlantis, et enfin, pleuré sur son propre sort. Elle était à nouveau seule.

Frissonnant légèrement, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, sentant de nouvelles larmes lui brûler les paupières. Elle ne pleurait plus pour Simon. Elle pleurait pour autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer.

Le calme de la nuit la réconfortait et depuis son retour sur Terre, elle se surprit à penser au bruit des vagues contre la cité. A l'océan qu'elle surplombait de son balcon, en compagnie de John.

Il représentait à lui seul tout ce qu'elle aimait et exécrait chez un homme. Elle lui faisait totalement confiance pour une raison inconnue. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle lui avait trouvé un intérêt particulier, reliant cela au fond de sa conscience, mettant cela sur le compte qu'il lui offrait la possibilité de partir enfin à la découverte de la cité d'Atlantis.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie, de nombreuses fois, et elle avait pensé, à tord, elle devait bien le reconnaître, qu'il lui aspirait un fort sentiment de reconnaissance et d'estime. Pourtant même si elle se l'avouait avec difficulté, quand Simon lui avait annoncé que tout était fini, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à John, une fraction de seconde.

_John Sheppard…_

Cette nuit où la Cité avait été assiégée... Elle s'en souvenait encore… Après l'agitation, après les disparitions, après les morts, elle s'était retrouvée de nouveau sur son balcon, une boule en travers de la gorge. La dernière fois qu'elle était dessus, une pluie de dards la menaçait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé l'océan, certains membres perdus étaient encore parmi eux

Elle s'était sentie seule, triste et apeurée. Le visage, l'expression de pure détresse sur le visage de son second la hantait. John se sentait coupable, encore plus, qu'elle. Elle avait eu envie de le voir, simplement pour parler, simplement pour se rassurer.

Elle avait frappé plusieurs fois à la porte du militaire. Ses appels restants sans réponse, il était clair qu'il ne voulait voir personne, elle aurait dû ce soir-là…respecter le choix de John… mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, entrant sans y être invitée dans les quartiers de son subordonné.

John s'était relevé de son lit, torse nu, lui ordonnant d'un ton sec, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, de le laisser seul. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère la transpercer. Elle avait refusé de sortir, dardant qu'elle voulait parler, mettre des mots sur ce qui venait de se passer sur la Cité. Jamais, elle n'avait eu aussi peur pour quelqu'un qu'aujourd'hui…Elle avait pris parti de le laisser se sacrifier, elle l'avait envoyé à la Mort et maintenant…

John s'était radouci, la prenant dans ses bras, avec douceur, la réconfortant. Puis Elizabeth avait perdu le contrôle…Son regard s'était ancré dans celui de John et elle l'avait embrassé…

John ne l'avait pas repoussé et Elizabeth n'avait pas voulu réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, besoin de se sentir unique et précieuse pour quelques heures.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient séparés avec un sourire complice et une tendresse supplémentaire dans le regard. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient montés à bord du Dédale. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elizabeth sortant peu de sa petite chambre et John… Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait durant ces 3 semaines.

Se relevant de son banc, Elizabeth détacha le collier qu'elle portait autour du cou. S'emparant de sa valise et de son sac, la jeune femme se mit en marche, s'arrêtant près d'une poubelle, jetant dedans le seul vestige qu'il lui restait de sa relation avec Simon.

**oOo**

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, John traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa porte, pestant contre la personne qui osait venir le réveiller à 4h du matin.

Ouvrant la porte, le militaire se figea au vu de son visiteur, ou plutôt de sa visiteuse. Elizabeth se trouvait sur le pas de sa porte, sa valise posée près d'elle, son sac pendant mollement à son bras. La jeune femme ne semblait pas s'être aperçue que la porte s'était ouverte, pestant en fouillant dans son sac, le plus grand que John n'est jamais vu.

Ses cheveux étaient plus bouclés qu'à l'ordinaire, la rendant légèrement sauvageonne. Ses yeux étaient cachés par d'immenses lunettes de soleil, le troublant quelque peu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas voir le regard de sa collègue.

C'était aussi la première fois qu'il l'a voyait vêtue autrement qu'avec l'uniforme réglementaire. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient été seuls, il l'avait plutôt vu sans vêtements… Ce n'était plus sa supérieure qui se trouvait face à lui mais la plus belle des femmes. Et face à cette apparition, il était prêt à lui pardonner de l'avoir réveillé à une heure aussi matinale.

**« Elizabeth ? »** S'hasarda-t-il

La brune sursauta violemment, faisant glisser un peu plus son sac. Inspirant profondément, Elizabeth se força à sourire, n'obtenant qu'une grimace des plus repoussantes.

Fronçant des sourcils, John invita la diplomate à entrer, de plus en plus intrigué par la situation. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Elizabeth fit rouler sa valise dans le couloir, réajustant son sac correctement sur son épaule, le serrant avec force, comme si elle s'apprêtait à partir au plus vite.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »** Demanda finalement John. **« Il y a eu un problème sur Atlantis ? »** S'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

**« Pas vraiment non, je… »** Elizabeth se stoppa brutalement, ses joues se colorant légèrement. **« Je…Vous devriez peut-être passé une autre tenue… »** Suggéra la jeune femme, bénissant le ciel que ses lunettes couvrent une partie de son visage.

Mettant quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il se trouvait en boxer devant sa supérieure, John se détourna regagnant rapidement sa chambre, les joues rouges d'embarras. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être gêné avec une femme, mais Elizabeth, c'était autre chose… Malgré le faîte qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir dans sa tenue d'Adam, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné.

John ricana légèrement, c'était bien une des premières fois qu'il se sentait si troublé en présence d'une femme. Et d'ailleurs que faisait Elizabeth chez lui ?

Passant un jogging et un t-shirt, John sortit de sa chambre, constatant qu'Elizabeth se trouvait toujours dans le couloir de l'entrée, n'ayant pas bougé d'un centimètre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il l'a voyait ainsi. Si peu sûre d'elle.

**« Puis-je vous offrir un café ? »** Proposa aimablement John invitant la brune à le suivre dans la cuisine.

Elizabeth prit place sur un tabouret, ses bras reposant sur le plan de travail de John. Le brun s'affairait à préparer le petit-déjeuner ne lui ayant, poser encore aucunes questions. Quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse fumante se posa face à elle, le délicat arôme de café, l'enveloppant comme un cocon.

Baissant la tête, se perdant dans ses pensées, Elizabeth se mit à fixer le rebord de sa tasse, se perdant dans cette situation tellement inédite, qui l'effrayait légèrement.

**« Elizabeth ! »**

Surprise, la jeune femme sursauta, renversant par la même occasion la tasse se trouvant devant elle.

**« Oh, je… » **

Se levant d'un bond, Elizabeth se précipita vers l'évier, cherchant du regard une éponge, ou quelque chose pouvant l'aider à réparer sa bêtise. Alors qu'elle se retournait vers le bar, John se mit face à elle, lui retirant ses lunettes de soleil. Complètement figée, Elizabeth n'eut pas la force d'empêcher le militaire de scruter son visage, fronçant les sourcils face à ses yeux rougis, et aux vestiges de ses larmes présents sur ses joues.

**« Mais qu'est que… » **Demanda-t-il doucement.

John ne termina pas sa phrase, surpris, avant d'enlacer Elizabeth, la serrant contre lui. Le visage de la jeune femme enfoui dans son cou, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud l'effleurer, tandis que les tremblements légers de son corps, lui apprenait qu'Elizabeth s'était remise à pleurer.

**oOo**

John ouvrit les yeux. Ce parfum, il le connaissait… Se souvenant où il était, avec qui et pourquoi, John baissa la tête, trouvant Elizabeth blottie contre lui, une main posée sur son torse. Sortant tout doucement du lit, le brun veilla à ne pas réveiller la brune, la recouvrant avec un plaid, avant de quitter la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il dormirait dans son propre lit avec Elizabeth Weir dans ses bras, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait une nouvelle fois de se réveiller aux côtés d'Elizabeth. Pénétrant à nouveau dans la cuisine, le militaire constata que le carnage de ce matin était toujours présent sur son bar.

Soupirant légèrement, le brun s'empara d'une éponge, nettoyant le plan, mettant à réchauffer le café. Quelques minutes plus tard, un mouvement attira son attention, lui arrachant un sourire attendri. Elizabeth se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux encore gorgés de sommeil, les cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

**« Bonjour ! »** La salua John.

Elizabeth lui offrit un sourire plus chaleureux qu'à son arrivée. Le militaire lui ordonna gentiment de s'asseoir, rigolant en lui demandant de ne pas gaspiller à nouveau son si bon café. Elizabeth laissa échapper un éclat de rire, avant d'observer le militaire. De dos, le brun préparait vraisemblablement des pancakes.

**« John…Je voulais vous remercier pour cette nuit… »**

Le militaire se tourna vers elle, ancrant son regard au sien.

**« Merci d'avoir été là… » **Continua-t-elle.

John lui offrit un sourire, la fixant avec tellement d'intensité, qu'Elizabeth se sentit frissonner. Personne ne l'avait encore jamais regardé de cette façon. Du moins personne d'autre que John, et la dernière fois qu'il avait posé un tel regard sur elle, ils étaient en train de… Détournant les yeux, gênée et mal à l'aise, Elizabeth ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer en passant une main dans ses cheveux, ses doigts se coinçant dans ses nœuds.

John déposa une assiette devant la jeune femme, prenant place à son tour près d'Elizabeth, s'attaquant déjà à son petit-déjeuner.

**« Je vous dois des explications, il me semble… »** Poursuivit Elizabeth enroulant ses mains autour de la tasse.

**« Vous me devez rien Elizabeth. Si vous ne souhaitez pas en parler, je respecte votre choix. »** Répliqua John la bouche pleine.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Voir John ainsi, lui faisait penser à Rodney.

**« Avec Simon c'est terminé. »** Souffla la jeune femme ayant besoin de se confier. **« Je crois que ça l'était depuis notre départ pour Atlantis, et peut-être même avant mais…c'est terminé, définitivement. »** Termina Elizabeth gênée.

John garda le silence, analysant les paroles de la jeune femme. Elle était seule et libre. Libre ! Voyant que le silence s'éternisait, Elizabeth allait prendre congé quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, la prenant par surprise.

**« Cam ? »** S'étonna la brune en décrochant**. « J'arrive tout de suite ! »**

Se relevant d'un bond, Elizabeth porta une gorgée de café à ses lèvres, se mettant à la recherche de ses chaussures qui avaient disparu. Surpris et légèrement amusé, John suivit la jeune femme, la regardant batailler pour enfiler ses converses, sautillant dans tous les sens.

**« Le commandement ! »** S'exclama soudain Elizabeth faisant se figer John. **« Ils t'ont confié le commandement ? »**

Restant immobile quelques secondes, Elizabeth poussa un petit cri, ayant totalement fait abstraction de la présence de John, oubliant complètement qu'elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle.

**« Alors maintenant je peux te parler d'Atlantis ! »** S'exclama avec enthousiasme la brune.

Interloqué, John regarda Elizabeth s'emparer de son sac et de sa valise, prête à quitter son appartement sans le moindre regard. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi excitée.

**« Tu es à Cheyenne Mountain ? » **

S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, Elizabeth réajusta son sac, se mettant à chercher ses lunettes de soleil dedans. En la voyant faire, John alla les chercher sur le meuble où il les avait laissés avant de les tendre à la jeune femme.

**« Je viens te rejoindre, de toute manière, plus rien ne me retient à Washington. »** Avoua-t-elle amère.

Se retournant une dernière fois, Elizabeth embrassa John sur la joue avant de quitter définitivement l'appartement du militaire.

**oOo**

John avait à peine aperçu Elizabeth depuis le décollage du Dédale. Il avait appris avec une certaine fierté, qu'il avait été nommé Colonel, et avait hâte d'annoncer cette excellente nouvelle à la jeune femme. Après tout, il avait enfin le grade pour être le Chef Militaire de la Cité.

Seulement, Elizabeth était introuvable. Au SGC, il l'avait trouvé en compagnie du Colonel Mitchell, et devant la mine heureuse de la brune, il n'avait pas osé interrompre leur conversation. Maintenant, il était condamné à fouiller le vaisseau à sa recherche, Rodney à ses côtés.

Le scientifique s'était révélé, presque heureux de le revoir, et ne le lâchait plus, lui racontant ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances, à savoir travailler sur des théories scientifiques, toutes plus ennuyantes, les unes que les autres. Seulement, il devait bien reconnaître que le canadien lui avait manqué aussi.

Plus que tout, c'était des réponses qu'il souhaitait. Il avait été promu Colonel certes, mais pourquoi Elizabeth avait-elle passé autant de temps avec le Colonel Mitchell ? Surtout qu'elle avait parlé de commandement…Et si tout d'un coup, il se retrouvait avec un supérieur ?

Rodney prit congé auprès de Sheppard, l'informant qu'il devait s'entretenir avec Hermiod. Amusé, le militaire prit la direction du mess, surpris de trouver Elizabeth. Il l'avait cherché de partout !

**« Bonjour ! » **Lança-t-il prenant place en face d'Elizabeth.

Instinctivement, les mains d'Elizabeth s'enroulèrent autour de sa tasse, un sourire venant fleurir ses lèvres.

**« John, comment allez-vous ? » **S'enquit la jeune femme.

**« Parfaitement bien depuis que j'ai été promu Colonel ! »** Avoua-t-il tout fier, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire, ne semblant pas plus étonnée que cela par la nouvelle. Pourtant ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'armée autorisait ses militaires a passé au grade supérieur.

**« Vous étiez au courant. »** Comprit-il.

Elizabeth acquiesça.

**« Je suis votre patronne. »** Répondit-elle sous le ton de l'évidence.

John secoua la tête. C'était évident que son supérieur direct serait au courant avant lui, pourtant il avait été tellement fier qu'il aurait aimé l'annoncer à la jeune femme, voir une réelle surprise se peindre sur son visage, pas un sourire amical.

Elizabeth garda le silence, observant John. Il lui avait manqué. Elle ne pouvait continuer à se mentir à elle-même. Elle s'était fait violence ces deux dernières semaines pour ne pas l'appeler. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle en était certaine. Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans une relation amoureuse, surtout pas avec John. Pas avec son second, pas avec le co-dirigeant de la Cité. Leur relation ne serait pas interdite, elle n'était pas militaire, pourtant elle serait déplacée, anormal, soumise aux critiques. Elle ne voulait pas de cela.

Pourtant, par moment, elle aurait aimé pouvoir rejoindre John, le temps d'une nuit, dormir dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement coucher avec lui, même si elle n'opposerait aucun refus à une telle demande ou envie. Elle voulait juste qu'ils se sentent moins seuls, ensembles.

Elizabeth soupira légèrement. Qu'était-elle en train de penser ? Jamais John ne souhaiterait qu'il se passe à nouveau quoi que se soit entre eux. Elle avait été une femme parmi tant d'autre. Il n'avait pas voulu la repousser pour ne pas la froisser.

En entendant Elizabeth soupirer, John releva la tête. Depuis quelques minutes le silence s'était installé entre eux, pas un silence marquant une mésentente. Il en était presque reposant. Il était avec Elizabeth tout simplement. Il profitait de sa présence. La savoir face à lui, à quelques centimètres, suffisait à le rendre serein.

Plusieurs fois au cours de ses semaines, il avait pensé à elle. Il s'était rendu compte que se réveiller à ses côtés, en était presque naturel. Au cours de l'année écoulée, il s'était senti réellement seul par moment, et malgré les rumeurs, il n'avait pas eu autant de conquête, hormis Shaya le temps d'une nuit, il ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'il avait été un Don Juan.

Il aimait plaire et charmer. Il savait que ces petits sourires en coin plaisaient. Mais hormis ses sourires, il ne faisait pas grand-chose. Sauf avec Elizabeth, ce soir là…

Il avait envie que d'autres soirs comme celui-là se produisent. Il en avait envie mais la jeune femme ne serait jamais d'accord. Pour elle, ce devait être un accident, une erreur à ne jamais refaire.

L'interphone résonna les sortant tous deux de leurs pensées. Rodney leur demandait de le rejoindre sur la plate forme, il y avait un problème sur le Dédale.

**oOo**

Elizabeth se stoppa quelques mètres avant le quartier des officiers. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme s'autorisa quelques secondes de calme.

Depuis que John avait été contaminé par le rétrovirus, elle ne cessait d'être sur les nerfs, inquiète et anxieuse. Carson avait été clair, très bientôt John ne serait plus qu'un animal incapable de se contrôler, et si une telle situation arrivait, elle allait devoir prendre des mesures…radicales.

L'équipe du Major Lorne avait échoué. Ramener les œufs des mutants s'était relevé impossible et suicidaire. A vouloir sauver John coûte que coûte, elle avait perdu un homme…

Inspirant profondément, Elizabeth adopta son masque de leader, s'approchant rapidement des militaires gardant la porte des quartiers du Colonel Sheppard.

**« Je n'entrerais pas si j'étais vous Madame. »** La prévint un des militaires.

**« Ca ira, le colonel ne me fera rien. »**

Le militaire lui lança un regard sceptique, s'effaçant pour la laisser entrer. La porte des quartiers se referma derrière elle, la plongeant dans l'obscurité. Seul quelques lumières extérieures de la Cité, illuminait la chambre.

Hésitante, Elizabeth fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Le silence qui y régnait lui faisait froid dans le dos. Tout était trop calme entre ses murs.

**« John ? »** Appela-t-elle finalement.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Elizabeth enchaîna de plus en plus anxieuse.

**« Généralement c'est à ce moment là que je vous pose la fameuse question idiote. Comment ça va ? »**

Continuant d'avancer dans la chambre, Elizabeth ne pouvait empêcher, cette sensation bizarre, qu'on l'épiait de s'emparer d'elle. S'intimant l'ordre de rester calme, Elizabeth continua à avancer.

**« John ? »** Appela-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Inquiète, la peur la prenant aux tripes, Elizabeth sentit son cœur s'emballer. John l'observait quelque part dans cette chambre. Il l'épiait comme un prédateur observant sa proie.

**« Notre équipe est rentrée de mission… » **

Elizabeth sursauta en sentant un courant d'air derrière elle. Se retournant brusquement, la jeune femme se mordit la langue, empêchant ainsi un cri de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

John ne ressemblait plus à son John. Sa peau légèrement hâlée qu'elle savait douce avait disparue, laissant maintenant apparaître une peau bleuté parsemé de gris. Les yeux habituellement réconfortant de son collègue avait disparu, au profit de deux pupilles vertes. Le regard dangereux d'un animal.

**« Le nid était trop bien protégé…Ils n'ont pas été en mesure de récupérer les œufs…Ils ont fait de leur mieux… »**

**« De leur mieux ? »** La voix de John était plus rauque que d'habitude, plus dangereuse.

**« Jenckins a été tué… »**

**« Qu'ils réessayent. »**

Elizabeth garda le silence. Le ton de John était une menace à peine voilée. Et pourtant, malgré son envie de le voir sauf, malgré cette envie maladive d'être à ses côtés après cette épreuve, elle ne pouvait envoyer une autre personne à une mort certaine, elle s'y refusait.

**« C'est hors de question. »** Annonça-t-elle finalement d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« John… »**

**« Non… »** Souffla le militaire.

**« Je ne peux pas faire cela… »**

**« Alors dans ce cas, tuez-moi tout de suite. »**

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer. Incapable de soutenir le regard de son second, la jeune femme baissa la tête.

**« John… »** Murmura-t-elle.

Il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela, pas à elle. Elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à donner cet ordre. Pas lui, pas John…

**« Cela serait préférable pour nous deux, docteur. »**

Jamais John ne l'appelait par sa fonction. Jamais au cours de ces deux dernières années, il l'avait appelé ainsi quand il était sur la cité. Il réservait le fameux « Docteur Weir » pour les missions avec les autres peuples. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi menaçant qu'à cet instant.

**« Non je ne peux pas, je regrette… »**

Elizabeth ferma les yeux quand son dos heurta violemment le mur, la main de John lui enserrant la gorge.

**« Envoyez une autre équipe ! »** Ordonna-t-il

**« Je n'enverrais…personne d'autre à une mort certaine… »** Articula difficilement Elizabeth.

La prise sur sa gorge s'accentua, lui coupant la respiration. John allait la tuer…

**« John… »** Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Elle sentait l'air quitter ses poumons, lui tournant légèrement la tête. Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux, Elizabeth vit le regard de John changer. Une lueur qu'elle connaissait illumina son regard. Son John était toujours présent, il se combattait lui-même.

**« John… »**

La pression se relâcha, Elizabeth chuta au sol, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol. Quand elle trouva la force de se redresser, le militaire ne se trouvait plus dans la chambre.

**oOo**

Le regard perdu sur l'océan, Elizabeth s'autorisa enfin à relâcher la pression. Rare était les fois où les journées sur Atlantis étaient paisibles mais rare était des journées comme celle-ci.

Aujourd'hui la femme et la leader s'étaient confondues. Ses barrières avaient volés. John avait failli la tuer mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'est qu'elle avait failli le perdre. Comment aurait-elle fait sans John à ses côtés ? Il était derrière elle depuis la toute première fois.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, faisant éclater sa rage. Elle détestait être dans cet état de pur nervosité, elle se détestait pour ne plus savoir faire la part des choses, elle détestait John Sheppard !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la prenant par surprise, la faisant sursauter. John se tenait à ses côtés. Furieuse Elizabeth se mit à le frapper au torse, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues.

**« Espèce de… »**

John la serra contre lui, la berçant tout doucement. Quand il avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités, il avait fait le tour des personnes qu'il avait volontairement blessé, gardant Elizabeth pour la fin. Il avait failli la tuer dans sa chambre. Et s'il n'avait pas réussi à se ressaisir à la dernière minute, la brune ne serait plus là contre lui, à lui murmurer qu'elle le détestait.

Il se détestait aussi d'avoir osé lever la main sur Elizabeth. Par moment, sa conscience humaine se réveillait, lui faisant voir le monstre hideux, qu'il était en train de devenir. Elizabeth était restée avec lui, même après qu'il ait failli la tuer, elle s'était tenue à ses côtés…

**oOo**

La porte des étoiles se referma le laissant une nouvelle fois amer. Depuis leur retour sur Terre, il avait l'impression que sa vie tournait au ralenti. Le monde qui l'entourait semblait comme figé dans le temps. Cela faisait 6 mois que l'expédition Atlantis leur avait été retiré, amenant la colère et les séparations.

Vivre sur Terre… Avec Rodney et les autres, ils leur étaient arrivés de souhaiter regagner leur galaxie, de retrouver leurs vies dans les moments d'abattements, souhaiter qu'Atlantis soit un rêve. Ils avaient été exaucés, mais maintenant, il n'inspirait qu'à une chose, retourner dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Les missions à Cheyenne Mountain manquaient de panache, son équipe lui manquait, Elizabeth lui manquait. Il savait par Rodney que la brune était au chômage, n'ayant trouvé aucun travail. Eux avaient été mutés mais Elizabeth ne pouvait mentionner les trois dernières années de sa vie dans son CV. La grande Elizabeth Weir passait maintenant pour une femme en qui on ne pouvait avoir confiance, après tout elle avait disparue pendant 3 années.

Il s'était entretenu avec le Général O'neill à ce sujet. Son supérieur lui avait avoué, qu'il avait proposé un poste au sein de la base à Elizabeth mais que la jeune femme avait refusé.

Elizabeth se laissait dériver petit à petit et cela l'inquiétait, et malgré sa décision de la laisser tranquille, de ne plus interférer dans sa vie, il allait une nouvelle fois manquer à sa parole… Après plus de six mois, après cette nouvelle nuit sur le Dédale, cette nuit d'adieu, il allait entrer à nouveau dans la vie de la brune.

**oOo**

Laissant retomber son livre sur le canapé, Elizabeth enfila la veste de son pyjama d'intérieur, avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Qui pouvait venir la voir à une heure aussi tardive ? Sûrement pas Cameron, elle le savait en mission sur une autre planète, quant aux anciens membres de l''expédition, elle avait volontairement coupé tous liens avec eux.

Observant par l'interstice qui venait lui rendre visite, Elizabeth se figea en apercevant John sur le pas de sa porte. Qu'est ce que son ancien second venait faire chez elle à une heure pareille ?

Jugeant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas le voir, Elizabeth décida de se faire la plus silencieuse possible, faisant ainsi croire au militaire qu'elle était absente. Alors qu'elle allait se détourner de la porte, la voix du militaire s'éleva dans le couloir :

**« Je sais que vous êtes chez vous Elizabeth. »** Commença le brun lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. **« On voit votre salon allumer depuis l'extérieur. »** Lui apprit le militaire une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

**« Merde ! »** Jura tout bas la brune.

Inspirant profondément, Elizabeth ouvrit la porte se retrouvant face au militaire.

**« Colonel Sheppard quelle surprise ! »** S'exclama Elizabeth.

**« Elizabeth. »** La salua John, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. **« Puis-je ? »**

Elizabeth hésita quelques instants à laisser entrer John. C'était jouer à un jeu dangereux que de lui permettre d'entrer à nouveau dans sa vie. John à ses côtés, elle n'aurait plus de prétexte pour se laisser aller. Le militaire allait la tirer de son isolement, et elle le savait, elle finirait par retourner travailler au SGC, elle finirait par laisser John prendre à nouveau une place importante dans sa vie…

Hochant la tête, Elizabeth s'effaça permettant au brun d'entrer dans son appartement. L'odeur du parfum de John l'enveloppa, la brune refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

**FIN**


End file.
